Cutters configured to cut current-carrying members through which current flows have been known. Cutters of this type are used to shut off power from a power supply, for example, in disaster situations. Patent Document 1 shows a cutter which includes a blade having an approximately columnar cutting portion, and which is configured such that the blade propelled by an explosion of an explosive that fills a gas generation chamber in a cylindrical case moves forward to cut a target current-carrying member with the cutting portion. After the blade propelled by the explosion cuts the current-carrying member, the blade collides with a blade stopper and stops.